Lena Ortiz
Lena, a character in The Heist: Monaco book, is Ansel's ex-employee and ex-girlfriend. She is a potential member of your crew. She is first seen in Chapter 2. Appearance Lena has tanned skin, brown shoulder length hair and brown eyes. She wears a gray shirt, a fuschia leather jacket and black pants. Personality She is determined to get her revenge on Ansel. As soon as you bring up his name, she tells you she's onboard with being your muscle. Unlike Uppercut Jones, she isn't afraid to use violence to solve her problems, as shown when she beats up a group of bikers that were harassing her. She seems to be used to working by herself, given that she seems genuinely surprised if you attack a biker who was sneaking up on her. She believes she is better at ass-kicking than sweet-talking. Chapters [[:Category:The Heist: Monaco|'Series']]/[[The Heist: Monaco|'Book']]: The Heist: Monaco * Chapter 2: Are We Really Doing This? * Chapter 3: Pros and Cons (Determinant) * Chapter 4: Go Directly to Jail (Determinant) * Chapter 5: Please Point That Somewhere Else (Determinant) * Chapter 6: You Think We Need One More? (Determinant) * Chapter 7: Who the Hell is Ulrich? (Determinant) * Chapter 8: Grift Happens (Determinant) * Chapter 9: Of Course It's A Masquerade (Determinant) * Chapter 10: Now's Probably A Bad Time (Determinant) * Chapter 11: Hit Me As Hard As You Can (Determinant) * Chapter 12: Not Furious Per Se (Determinant) * Chapter 14: Hope We Didn't Get Dressed Up For Nothing (Determinant) * Chapter 15: Smash And Grab (And Run Like Hell) (Determinant) * Chapter 16: Did You Think We Were Done Here? (Determinant) Relationships Your Character You can choose to recruit either Lena or Uppercut Jones to be your crew's muscle. If you choose her, she and your chosen thief help break Eris out of prison. There you discover she has a hard time faking or lying. In Chapter 7, when asked for her suggestion to get information from Ulrich, her go-to idea is beating him up. Ansel Crane Ansel is Lena's ex and former boss. When they had met, they were both outcasts. He told her that he never fit in with the crews he used to work with; despite his newfound fame, he was more alone than ever, and she was insecure. Now, she wants to get revenge on him. If you recruit her, she beats him up in Chapter 15. Anton Edison If Anton is your hacker, they don't interact much except when Anton asks to be the "bad cop" to her "good cop" and when she escorts him to the main security office of the palace. When she knocks out a guard, he's mad she wasted an opportunity for a cool one-liner until she tells him that she doesn't do one-liners. "I don't do one-liners is a dope one-liner." And to her surprise, she agrees with him. Samira Yazdi If Samira Yazdi is your hacker, she tells Lena that even though she tries to teach Lulu not to resort to violence, she is all for Lena beating Ansel in the name of a scorned woman. Gallery Other Looks LenaOrtizFullView.png|Full View Lena Triton Uniform.jpg|Triton Uniform Lena Triton Armor.PNG|Triton Armor LenaTritonOutfit.png|Full View - Triton Body Armor Miscellaneous OneVersionofTheCrewinTHMonaco.jpg|Version 1 of MC's Crew in TH:Monaco Trivia *She is a former US Marine. *She shares the same surname as Lily Ortiz, a character from It Lives In The Woods, and the same first name as Lena, a character from A Courtesan of Rome. *The name Lena is of Greek origin and means: Alluring, temptress, light. It's a short version of the name Helena. *Her middle name is Rosita, as revealed in Chapter 11. *The name Rosita is of Spanish origin and means "little rose". It's a variant of the name Rosa. *The surname Ortiz is of Spanish origin and means "child of Orti". Orti is a Basque variant of the Latin Fortis ("brave" or "strong") and Fortunius ("fortunate"). *If you unlock her good ending, she opens her own security firm called Ortiz Security, whose motto is "Professional, discreet, and trustworthy service. The best security, from the best agents". *In her bad ending, she is working as a security guard at a mall. When she catches a shoplifter, her boss is not happy with her and fires her. *In your own good ending, she is still a part of your American crew if you decide to pull a job in Hollywood. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'The Heist: Monaco' Characters Category:Criminals Category:Ex-Military